


Luminosity

by Librani



Series: The Universe's Brightest Light [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Librani/pseuds/Librani
Summary: You continue your path to shed light in places that need it.The Didaza, Goddess of Light and Dark, has spent centuries curating that title in an effort to reach harmony within the universe,And yourself.Your heart still pains for your Prince after all these years, the bright Asgardian light that keeps you sane in this twisted universe.And as promised, you return to him.But his light —No, his entire being, is different.Quite different.





	1. Reminisce

**Author's Note:**

> AND WE BACK!
> 
> this has been in my notes for the longest and i felt it was time to let it free lmao
> 
> also, since i love procrastinating, how about i make a tumblr dedicated to my fics where you guys can send me prompts? lemme know how y'all feel about it!
> 
> ok heeeere we go

The God of Mischief watches the openness of deep dark space through the window of the foreign aircraft, or better known as the temporary home of the Asgardians.

 

His face is neutral with his arms crossed over each other tight.

 

Thoughts slowly begin to morph into the memory of his most recent, and arguably most climatic, battle he has ever endured.

 

To think the fate wanted him and his people —

 

He shakes his head as his eyebrows furrows in slight irritation.

 

“What ails you, brother?”

 

The youngest Prince’s eyebrows furrows even more.

 

“You walked in the room, that’s what.”

 

“But this is my bedchambers.”

 

The rebuttal causes Loki to look up at his older brother, the latter replies with a teasing smile as he munches on a fruit.

 

“Whatever.”

 

The brothers stand next to each other and watch the distant stars and galaxies twinkle as little white dots. The hums of the ongoing engines and air circulation is the only thing that can be heard.

 

Complex can be used to describe the bond they both have with each other.

 

But alas, silence between the two Odinsons is never uncomfortable.

 

The new King of Asgard finishes the juicy fruit before turning his attention. He opens his mouth to speak, but no words comes out as he thinks of the correct words to voice his thoughts.

 

“Just out with it already.” Loki sighs as his sight still lay on the glass window.

 

Thor pouts. “What do you think about temporarily landing on Midgard?”

 

“Not your brightest idea.”

 

“Why so?”

 

Loki gives his brother a bored look. “I’m not exactly loved by the people on that wretched planet.”

 

“Nonsense! The Opeyeni loves you!”

 

The younger Prince eyes widen as his back straightens in shock.

 

“The Opeyeni?”

 

The words feel foreign on his tongue for he hasn’t uttered it in centuries.

 

“Yes! Don’t tell me you have forgotten!”

 

“Of course not, you twit.” Loki spats. “Nobody from the Opeyeni will recognize who I am. The generation that remembers me is long dead, you know, Midgardians and their horrendously short lifespans.”

 

“Do not be so negative. Stories of interesting characters and their great tales always get passed down.” Thor pats his brother’s shoulders as a chuckle escapes his chest.

 

“And _you_ , Loki, are one _interesting_ character!”

 

The jest earns the King a huff of a laugh, causing him to return one of his big charismatic grin.

 

“Of course! How can I be forgotten when I, Loki: Prince and rightful King of Asgard — “

 

Thor rolls his eyes as the younger Prince smiles humorously.

 

“ — Lead a team of young, brave, and compassionate men to victory during Uimodo over the —“

 

There is a noticeable pause before he continues.

 

“ — Didaza and her little brats! Of course that is a tale that would get told for centuries to come!”

 

Thor smirks. “Not to mention your little nickname. What was it again? Neo something — “

 

He gives his younger brother a knowing look he scratches his head, pretending to wrack his brain over the pronunciation.

 

Loki rolls his eyes at the reminder of the childish title.

 

“Nyokufi.”

 

Thor howls with laughter as he rests a hand on his brother’s shoulder, causing the latter to dust the contact off.

 

“Alright Gazkufi, enough before you pop a lung.”

 

“My apologies brother, the little demon had a knack for jests.”

 

“She did, didn’t she?”

 

“As well as the Witch.”

 

Thor waits for a response. When none comes, he looks over at his brother with a concerned look. “Loki — “

 

“I am _fine_ , Thor. It has been centuries.”

 

“I think that is the problem. Maybe if she was here you wouldn’t have tried to _banish_ me and rule over Midgard.”

 

“Are you saying that my endeavors of trying to _kill_ you were essentially a tantrum over my lost lover?”

 

“More or less.”

 

Loki scoffs but says nothing.

 

Thor takes it as a victory on his part. He looks over his younger brother with a teasing smile and immediately regrets bringing the subject up. The cocky trickster’s posture has lessened a bit, making him look tired and small.

 

And longing.

 

“Maybe she is on Midgard.” The King perks.

 

“Impossible. If she was near then she would’ve contacted me.”

 

“How, Loki? Need I remind you that you were in _prison_  before playing dress-up as Father?”

 

The Prince holds his chin as he thinks. A smirk appears on his face, the only indication that what Thor says may be true.

 

“Now look what you did.”

 

Thor tilts his head.

 

“You’ve gone and got my hopes up.”

 

The King brings his little brother close as the room shakes with his booming laughs. Loki tries to push away as he snarls, but all attempts are futile against the Mighty Thor.

 

“That is more like it! This is a new beginning for Asgard and it’s people, the possibilities are absolutely endless!”

 

“Right. Get off of me now.”

 

Thor returns to his original positions as chuckles erupts from his body.

 

“Everything is going to be fine.”

 

Both sights return to the endless space that is beyond the glass, only to disrupted by a rising obstacle.

 

The Odinsons’ heads raise to drink in the gigantic ship that blocks the path to their destination.

 

Thor’s eyebrows furrow in absolute confusion.

 

Loki’s face is filled with fear as his stomach drops with a familiar dread.

 

“Um, guys.”

 

The duo looks around to see Dr. Bruce Banner breathing heavily.

 

“We got company.”


	2. Reunion

The Odinsons scurry behind Dr. Banner to the main meeting area of the ship.

 

“Do you know anything about these people, Banner?”

 

“Not one bit. We were all eating in the dining hall, very lovely porridge by the way, and out of nowhere the big ship came next to us and latched on!”

 

“Are they attacking?”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “It’s not ‘they’. It’s only one person.”

 

“Very well! Loki and I shall talk to this person and see what the misunderstanding is — Loki? You look awful!”

 

The younger Prince’s eyes is wide with fear as he leans on the wall for support, his face doused with sweat.

 

“Thor. We’re — There’s no talking with — with — We’re all going to — “

 

“Loki!” The King grabs his brother’s shoulders in an effort to calm him. “What are you talking about?”

 

“We all need to get as _far_ away from that ship as soon as possible!”

 

Thor looks over his brother with small eyes. He looks utterly small and defenseless, as if he’s seen the devil himself.

 

For someone to make Loki, God of Mischief, this frightened is no small feat.

 

“Banner. You know where the weapon vault is, correct?”

 

—

 

The hall is still as the misplaced Asgardians cower in fear at the stranger that sits where the King is supposed to. His gaze is set forward as he faces his back to the crowd.

 

“What is taking so long? I am on a schedule here.”

 

The voice of the foreign being causes all to be even stiller than before.

 

His voice causes true fear to seep into the hearts of the Asgardians, more so than when Hela, the Goddess of Death who put Ragnorok into motion.

 

Thor finally makes his way to the commotion with Banner not to far behind him.

 

“You rang?” He asks as he closes the distance between him and the uninvited guest.

 

The being turns to look at the voice before scoffing and turning back once more.

 

“Not you.”

 

Thor gives Banner a raise of an eyebrow as the latter shrugs. “But I am the King of Asgard — “

 

“For now.”

 

“E-Excuse me?”

 

The stranger slowly stands, his stature easily towering anyone on the ship. He has a demonic smile on his face that causes the hairs on Thor’s arm to stand straight up in alert.

 

“I said you are King of Asgard _for now._ I did not come here for you to bore me with politics. Bring me your failure of a brother or else I shall paint the floor with your blood.”

 

Thor stands straight as he eyes the dangerous foreign man. He knows that the threat holds weight, but he shall not cower in the sight of his people.

 

The King is about to say something, but is interrupted by a voice.

 

“Spare him, Thanos. What is it that you require?” Loki bellows as he parts the crowd.

 

Thanos chuckles as he watches the small man take a stand. “How noble. I came for your head due to your failed attempt of capture Midgard.”

 

The Prince gulps as he watches the madman think about his words.

 

“Hold on — “ Thor begins. His brother’s tight hand on his shoulder and the urge in his eyes causes the King to cease.

 

“Thor.” Loki whispers harshly. “ _Please._ Shut. _Up!”_

 

He obliges as he watches the stranger with small eyes.

 

“Well, I _thought_ I came for your head.” Thanos continues. “Until I realized you aren’t actually all that useless.”

 

“And how is that?”

 

Thanos smirks as he sits back down. “The Bringer of Light and Dark, you were the one that foiled the first attempt of capturing her. Don’t worry, I dealt with the failure accordingly.”

 

The Prince gulps at what pain the merchant girl had to endure for her botch.

 

“Bring the Didaza to me and the reward is your life.”

 

“I do not know where she is.”

 

“Then figure it out. I love the smell of blood, but I am pretty sure your fellow Asgardians have different opinions.”

 

He cracks his knuckles, the sickening echoes bounces off the halls.

 

“Especially when it is theirs.”

 

Thor, obliging by his brother’s request this whole time, finally breaks. “You will _not_ threaten the lives of Asgardians on my ship. Leave now or face the consequences!”

 

Thanos tilts his head at the outspoken Asgardian. “You are quite idiotic.”

 

“Yes, you _are._ ” Loki grits through his teeth.

 

“No, _you’re_ the idiot for letting this ugly beast threaten you when the power of The Revengers on your side!”

 

Loki smacks himself on the forehead. “Thor this is no time for your little hero group. We are dealing with _true_ evil here — “

 

“I grow tired of this.” Thanos interrupts as he stands and begins to slowly saunter over to Loki.

 

The Prince takes a step back as panic flows through his body.

 

“Banner, take him out!” Thor yells, pointing at the enemy.

 

The hall is still, even Thanos waits for a reaction, but nothing comes.

 

The King huffs a breath as he turns to the Midgardian. “Bruce. You were suppose to go green and attack him.”

 

“Yeah, about that.” Banner says as he rubs the back of his neck. “Remember that thing about me might not ever turning back? That’s a real issue.”

 

“Can we worry about that after? We’re in a tight situation here!”

 

Thanos rolls his eyes before focusing his attention on the Prince as his movements grow faster. His gaze then returns on Loki with a sick pleasure for watching the life fade from his body.

 

Each stomp shakes the whole ship, causing all to fall to the floor.

 

“Bruce!” Thor yells as the distance grows shorter.

 

“Oh fine!”

 

With a loud roar comes the Hulk as he jumps on Thanos, clobbering him to the floor. With a laugh, Thor join in as he unsheathe his sword.

 

As they are preoccupied with one another, Loki summons multiple portals on the ship to different realms.

 

“ _Enough!”_ Roars Thanos as he grips the Hulk and Thor by the neck.

 

He throws the King at Loki, causing them both to fall into the portal behind the Sorcerer.

 

As they travel through space and time, Thanos words follow.

 

“ _Do not disappoint me again!”_


	3. Orb

Thor and Loki awake by the sound of a loud horn.

 

“Get out the way, alien freaks! I ain’t got the time for this!”

 

“I have a feeling that we’re in Manhattan.” The eldest brother grumbles as he stands to his feet. “Wonderful! We shall visit the Man of Iron and he’ll assist us with no problem.

 

The Prince still lie on the street as his dazed eyes stare at the sky.

 

“Loki?”

 

“Why _Midgard_ of all places?” He mumbles as he struggles to stand.

 

“I am actually quite thankful that we are someplace familiar. I do not want to see another — “

 

“ _Thor of Asgard, please step away from the war criminal.”_ Bellows an intercom from the distance.

 

The brothers look to see the they are surrounded by the police force armed with heavy equipment.

 

Loki rolls his eyes as he cross his arms. “‘ _Nonsense’_ you said.” He spats.

 

The King gives his brother a glare before flashing a welcoming smile at the aggressive police. “Midgardians, please believe me when I say that Loki is absolutely useless — “

 

“ _Useless?!”_ The Prince shouts.

 

“ _Loki of Asgard, please do not make any sudden movements or else we will be forced to detain you.”_ The Police chief yells through the cop intercom.

 

“He is not here to hurt anyone!”

 

Everyone, including onlookers and the police themselves, raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

 

Thor sighs as he pinches his nose. “Let me reframe. He isn’t here to hurt anyone to the same degree as last time!”

 

The Prince sighs.

 

“ _I’m sorry Thor. There are protocols we must follow — “_

 

“Protocols are stupid, I’ll take it from here.” A familiar voice from a very familiar suit says as it lands.

 

Thor happily steps forward, preparing to swallow his teammate in a lard hug. “Ah, Tony! It is so good to see you!”

 

“I’m actually not here.” The suit replies before opening it’s mask, revealing nobody inside. “I’m on a beach in Bora Bora.” He then brings his attention to the sulking Prince.

 

“Any good thesis statement with the appropriate sources to why Reindeer Games isn’t rotting in a jail somewhere?”

 

“Believe me when I say that I _don’t want to be here._ ” Loki spats dangerously.

 

Thor chuckles awkwardly as he runs fingers through his hair.

 

“I’m digging the haircut and one eye look. It gives me ‘ _People’s_ Sexiest Man Alive’ circa 2014 vibes. What made you do it?” Tony continues.

 

He chuckles again, only higher this time. “I shall bring you up to speed when we see each other. In the meantime during your travels back, is Rogers anywhere near?”

 

Its the billionaire’s turn to give a dry chuckle, his without a lick humor. “I gotta bring _you_ up to speed, too.”

 

—

 

The new Avenger facilities are up to date and even beyond when it comes to it’s technology that hums nearly silent in the background.

 

Quiet noises becomes a nice ambiance as Thor and Loki sit across from Tony Stark, the former duo’s face drenched with absolute shock.

 

The Prince is the first to react, his face forming into a smirk as he laughs at the billionaire.

 

“Who would have thought that the _righteous patriot_ would become a _war criminal!_ Irony at it’s finest!”

 

Tony gives him an unimpressed glare. “That’s rich coming from an actual war criminal.”

 

“At least theres no confusion for me. I was always the bad one!”

 

“ _Enough_ , Loki.” The King snarls.

 

The Prince looks up at the ceiling as he tries to stifle his laughs.

 

“Tony,” Thor says as he turns to his old comrade. “Asgard has been taken hostage, and I fear Midgard is next.”

 

“By who?”

 

“A being named Thanos.”

 

“The name sounds like a stomach virus. You know when you cough and — “

 

“This is no time for jests, Stark.” Loki cuts in, his humor from earlier entirely gone. “He is the one who made me attempt to take Midagard.”

 

“Erm, no. I don’t think someone can _force_ you to take over an entire planet.”

 

The Prince rolls his eyes. “Again with the semantics. The force that craves the universe under his possessions is none to be taken lightly.”

 

Tony looks between the Asgardians as his mind start to work.

 

He then suddenly turns and leaves the room.

 

“I got something that I want to show you. Follow me.”

 

The billionaire steps quickly as he zig zags through the white halls.

 

Thor nods and smiles at the familiar faces who greet him with a wave as Loki’s snarl grows deeper with each step.

 

The group make their way down the stairs to the basement, where light begins to slowly fade with each descending floor.

 

“So you know, I was wandering about since the Avengers ended, and I found this new form of energy in it’s purest form.” The billionaire starts as they reach the last floor.

 

“Due to a certain snake that had a knack for taking things that aren’t hers,” He says with a childish smile on his face. “I decided to move it here and run some tests.”

 

He then opens the door to a room full of his projects, in the middle is an intensely bright orb connected to a generator that lights up the whole room.

 

Loki eyes widen.

 

“This little ball can do a lot and may helps us — What are you _doing?_ _"_  Tony asks as Loki mindlessly walks around the ball of familiar energy.

 

“Where did you find this.” Loki asks, his tone even.

 

“That’s classified information, Reindeer — “

 

“Stark.”

 

Thor looks at his sibling, the sharpness of his voice unsettling him. “Brother?”

 

Loki hands hover the orb, intense emotions wracking his body as he fights with himself.

 

“ _Where_ did you find this?!” He asks again, his voice booms as he loses the battle against his newfound grief.

 

The billionaire looks him up and down before sighing.

 

“Some little cave near the coast of West Africa.”

 

—

 

The Didaza’s eyes suddenly open.

 

You lay in a field in a dense forest of odd colored trees. Blues and Orange surround your body as you look up from at the light purple sky.

 

These colors are normal on this side of the universe, yet you struggle to adapt.

 

It’s been centuries.

 

You sigh as you look at the waterfall that flows into the pond.

 

In the middle is an orb of your light that floats up and down slightly.

 

It then flickers.

 

The Didaza jumps up.

 

“Koqo!”

 

The water rumbles to reveal a large blue mermaid with long white tresses on top her head. Her teeth are sharp like a piranha as she yawns and look down at you with an annoyed glare, much like a bratty child.

 

“ _What._ ”

 

You point to the orb that flickers in her waters.

 

Only then does the fish woman eyes widen as she quickly swims around it, studying with large pupils.

 

“Let me walk to it.”

 

Koqo touches the water with her palm, hardening a trail from you to your light.

 

As you make your way, the fish woman shivers slightly.

 

“What has happened? Don’t tell me I gotta move across the universe yet _again_.”

 

You shake your head. “I don’t think so, light still flows into this section of space. Something is just interfering with the link.”

 

Koqo yelps as she towers over you and nibble on her fingers nervously. “How are you so calm about this?! It could be him — “

 

“I would know if it was him. Trust me, you and your people are safe.”

 

The fish goddess sighs in easiness as she retreats under the water, only her mesmerizing eyes and silver hair is visible.

 

You look at your reflection, the moon colored hair shining bright against the blue water.

 

“However, I fear it is time for me to leave.”

 

Koqo looks at you with small eyes before pouting.

 

“It is boring here with out you, Zaza.”

 

You smile at your host.

 

She then sighs, contorting her face into a serious glare filled with confidence.

 

“We are counting on you, Cosmic Sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didja peep the 9 to 5 reference?? yeah that story is before this one of course.
> 
> anyways prepare for black panther one shots lol!


	4. History

Much to Thor’s dismay, he had to trap his younger brother to a high level security room.

 

He watches through the screen as the Prince thrashes around the room, throwing chairs and tables while screaming.

 

“Thor I _demand_ that you let me out this _instant!”_

 

“I thought you’ve grown out of your tantrums.” The King sighs.

 

“You _oaf!_ What is Stark doing with that orb?! He stole it from the rightful owners!”

 

As if on cue, the billionaire walks in slurping on a milkshake along with what is left of the New Avengers — Vision, War Machine, and Black Widow.

 

“I didn’t steal anything, for your information.”

 

“Yes you _did._ That orb belongs to the Opeyeni!”

 

“The Open-What-Now?” He says with an eyebrow raise. “Vision found it while on a mission.”

 

The A.I. nods when his name in mentioned. “I assure you, Prince Loki, there is no ownership to this orb of energy. It was found in an abandoned cave in Liberia.”

 

Loki groans. He feels his temperature rises as he tries to make his point heard.

 

“That cave is owned by the Opeyeni! Hello?! I am surprised that the current Chief just let you waltz onto their land!”

 

He begins to chuckles as he reminisces.

 

“When I wandered to them I was almost _killed!_ We shall visit them once more and look at Asha’s notes to figure out how the Witch’s light can aid us in our problems.”

 

There is an air of tense feelings outside of Loki’s prison.

 

Thor shrugs as he turns to his teammates. “It cannot hurt to visit the people. I’m sure young Asha has notes stacked somewhere. Plus I would love to meet the descendants of the demon.”

 

The Prince sighs. “Finally, _someone_ who understands. Let me out so we can get started!”

 

Uncomfortable tension seems to grow tenfold as Tony begins to speak slowly.

 

“Listen. There is no-one there.”

 

Loki tilts his head. “They couldn’t have moved far! The observatory is very important to them. It serves as a basis of their spirituality — ”

 

“Because you never attended high school here, it looks like I’m going to spell it out very slowly.”

 

“Spell _what_ out?”

 

The billionaire searches the ceiling for his answer.

 

“Theres something that happened way back when called _slavery_.”

 

The Prince nods slowly. “Go on.”

 

Tony’s body tenses as he grows uncomfortable with speaking on the subject. “Rhodey, you got it.”

 

James, who crosses his arms as he rolls his eyes, sucks his teeth as he glares at his friend.

 

“Why me?” He asks, but obviously knows the answer.

 

The billionaire shrugs in his defense. “I can’t do it!”

 

James doesn’t remove his eyes from Tony as he begin to speak at Loki.

 

“The Trans-Atlantic Slave Trade was the transportation of captured Africans to the Americas, where they would spend their lives as slaves. Nearly 12 million Africans were taken from their home — well, the ones who made it alive.”

 

The Prince listens closely as James then gazes at him.

 

“It went on for nearly 300 years. Minor ethnic groups from the coast were completely wiped out.”

 

Loki stares at the man with wide eyes before cocking his head back at laughing.

 

“The Opeyeni would never be captured!”

 

Thor looks at his brother with sad eyes and the latter continues to laugh.

 

“Brother, you are in denial — “

 

“Denial of what? I’m telling you Thor, they are a strong people!”

 

James coughs to bring attention to himself once more as he scrolls on his phone and broadcasts it on the screen. “I took pictures for personal purposes.”

 

There is a slideshow of the ever bustling city in present day Liberia. The people are doing everyday things such as fishing, shopping in town, going to school, and more. 

 

It is vastly different to what Loki remembers.

 

“W-What?” He questions softly.

 

“I went to the museum during down time.” He continues as he shuffles through the slideshow. “And I took a sneak picture of the memorial section they had. Theres a plaque dedicated to known tribes that didn’t survive.”

 

He rests on the picture of said plaque.

 

Loki reads it silently to himself, praying to the stars above that the people that gave his refuge isn’t on the list.

 

His mind travels to the memories of the embarrassingly small hut in the dense lively forest, how the rain wracked against the roof while he read books and groaned when the little girl made her appearance.

 

The easy feeling that overcame him when you entered from your duties.

 

He shakes himself from his thoughts and continues to read, praying harder than ever before.

 

He stops when he sees the Opeyeni, third on the list.

 

The Prince breathes is a sharp breath as he slowly turn over the nearest flipped chair and quietly sits.

 

Silence permeates the room as Loki processes the icy grief in his chest.

 

Thor opens his mouth to speak, but he too is in the middle of processing his intense emotions.

 

James, slowly gets up as he ushers his teammates out the room.

 

“We’ll leave you two alone.” He says softly before glaring at Tony once more.

 

The King unlocks the door that caged the Prince in during his hot tantrum.

 

His brother was never the type to enjoy his company during emotional times, and he himself knows this.

 

“When you are ready, I will be outside waiting for you.”

 

The Prince doesn’t look up from the ground, but nods.

 

Thor leaves the room and closes the door.

 

When the click of the door travels through the room, only then does the Prince allow a tear to glide down his cheek.

  
—

 

When Thor joins his comrades at the table, the uncomfortable silence still eases in.

 

Natasha was never one to emotional comfort people, yet she quietly takes his hand and gives a light squeeze.

 

“Not to be totally inappropriate — ” Tony starts.

 

“Yet here you are. By the way, don’t ever make me the spokesman of all Black people ever again, thank you very much.” James interrupts.

 

The billionaire pouts his lips apologetically. “Who were these people?”

 

“The Opeyeni provided a home to my brother while he was lost on Midgard centuries ago. He grew a strong liking to their sorcerer and her student.”

 

He sighs as the memories come pouring back. “She was known as the Didaza and the child, Asha. They visited Asgard and were treated horribly by my father.”

 

“And I.” He cringes.

 

The team listens intently as the King continues.

 

“I’ve made amends with the child. Last time I saw her, she was with child herself. But the woman, the one that Loki has expressed his heart to, I haven’t had the chance.”

 

Thor places a chin in his hand, as he gazes off to nothing.

 

“I cannot even imagine the pain my brother is going through. Perhaps his Witch is deceased with her people, yet I told him — “

 

He suddenly gets up and head to the door. “Please excuse me.”

 

And with that, Thor slams the door shut.

 

Silence fills the room as the mortals process what they’ve heard.

 

Tony’s watch beeps, inappropriately jolting everyone out of their empathy.

 

The billionaire sigh as he answers, a screen project in front of him.

 

“What is it, kid.”

 

“H-Hey Mr. Stark — “ Peter Parker answers before being cut off.

 

“What did I tell you about that name?”

 

The teenaged boy yelps to himself as he seems to be running somewhere.

 

“S-Sorry Tony! I called because theres this issue in the city, and I was wondering if you knew — “

 

The billionaire turns on the television to find news about an insane woman on top of a traffic light in Times Square. He rolls his eyes as he turns back to his rambling protege.

 

“ — Like nobody can get her down! She looks like she’s lost — “

 

“Kid, I think you can deal with it.”

 

“I-I don’t know about that, Tony! She’s giving me, like, totally weird vibes.”

 

“Well ignore your ‘totally weird vibes’ and get to it!”

 

“But — ”

 

Tony hangs up the phone.


	5. Nightlights

You stand on a very tall pole as people stare at you from down below.

 

“Miss, for the last time, please make your way down safely!”

 

The Didaza ignores the request.

 

Everything is so loud and dirty. Theres more people in one place, all moving about to their own personal destination.

 

Unity within the community doesn’t exist anymore.

 

“Midgard is so…different now.” You whisper to yourself as you gaze upon the skyscraper filled horizon.

 

This is supposed to be your home, yet something feels missing.

 

The man with the yelling device sighs as you pay him no mind.

 

Another man in a red suit parts the crowd that flashes you with blinking lights.

 

“Whats the deal here, Officer?”

 

“Oh Spider-Man, thank god. This woman climbed the pole. I don’t think she has the intention of jumping off, but she ignoring any help.” The cop sucks his teeth. “This is the second weird thing to happen this week and its only Monday!”

 

The Didaza looks down at the newcomer with an eyebrow raise as he begins to climb the same pole using string.

 

“Miss.”

 

You turn your head slightly to look at him.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

“Child, I am here for reasons that you cannot possibly understand.”

 

The masked superhero coughs so that his voice is deeper. “Miss, I am an adult man — “

 

Your chuckles interrupt his monologue.

 

“You are child. Do not lie to me.”

 

Spider-Man deflates as you give him a small smile.

 

“You’re scaring everyone.”

 

That causes you to give your full attention to the new stranger.

 

“How so? I am just standing here! Is it my hair?!” You say, panicked.

 

“N-No! Your hair is fine! An unusual color, but fine!”

 

You let out a sigh of relief.

 

“People don’t usually stand on these things, think of a gigantic nightlight throughout the city!” He continues as he points to the tall object you’re on .

 

You snort, amused that a little boy is explaining what light is to _you_ out of all people. “I’ll be down in a moment. I am looking for something.”

 

“Maybe I can help you! Tourists here get lost all the time!”

 

The Didaza gazes at the ecstatic boy. “I am looking for a Man of Iron. I was told that he is near here.”

 

“M-Man of Iron? You mean Iron Man?”

 

“Whatever the right name is. You know him, yes?”

 

The boy in front of you straightens before slowly bending his feet his an attack position. You’ve alerted him.

 

A smile more dangerous than the last appears on your face.

 

“So you do.”

 

“What do you want with Iron Man?” He asks, his voice sharper than before.

 

You sigh as your gaze returns to the horizon. “He is interfering with something that he shouldn’t and I need to stop him.”

 

Spider-Man doesn’t speak for a while, causing you to bring your eyes back to him.

 

When you do, he sends his strings at your feet.

 

“I-I’m sorry miss, but what you’re telling me right now sounds pretty dangerous, so wait here until I say so.”

 

The Didaza looks down with a raised eyebrow, studying the substance that binds.

 

As you poke at the strange liquid, you see the boy’s chest light up with a peculiar familiarity.

 

It brightens with your light.

 

“Hey Tony, the lady here is weirder than I thought — “

 

You channel your light to your feet, disintegrating the sticky rope that binds you, then pounce at the stranger at his neck.

 

He struggles against your grip as you gaze on his chest that reeks of your energy.

 

The crowds below disperse at the sight of violence, screaming and shouting as they run away. The cops do the opposite as now they pull out weapons and slowly move in closer.

 

“Where did you get this from?”

 

“N-Not to sound rude, but that is n-none of your business!”

 

There is a little voice that you can hear from the boy’s cloth.

 

“Kid? Peter!? What’s going on?!”

 

With a slight focus you see the trail of light that connects the suit to the man speaking. It travels at an insanely fast pace that permeate the horizon littered with tall buildings.

 

“Ah, I see.” You whisper to yourself.

 

The Didaza gently places the boy down, dusting the microscopic dirt off of him and placing a warm hand on his shoulder.

 

“Thank you for your help, little boy.” You say as you create an opening of light in front of you.

 

The people below look up in awe as the winds pick up around them.

 

“May your harvests be bountiful.” You smile as you walk through.

 

“Wait!” He yells. “I’m not a boy! — “

 

His voice cuts off as you follow your light.

 

—

 

“ _Bruce_ was _where?!_ ”

 

Thor laughs as Loki shuffles in his chair, failing to hide how uncomfortable he is.

 

“Sakaar! There was this whole misunderstanding and I had to fight him in this arena, it was quite an experience!”

 

Tony’s mouth is still open as he process what his old friend is saying.

 

“ _Huh!?”_

 

The mood has gotten lighter since the realization of the violent and inhumane time of Midargardian history. The King joke and laugh with his teammate about his latest adventures.

 

The Prince looks at his brother with irritated eyes. His chest fills with quiet rage as to how his sibling got over his sadness so quickly while he, himself, is still filled to the brim with despair.

 

The _evil_ tricksterwas supposed to be the one that lacks empathy, yet, here he is.

 

“Reindeer Games, when you found out Brucey was near, did you break into monologue before or after he pummeled you into the ground?”

 

The Prince rolls his eyes.

 

“Oh, so it was both? — “

 

Black Widow enters the room with her signature stiff walk, her acute attention on Tony.

 

“Sorry to interrupt this trip down memory lane, but we just captured a trespasser. Do you want to interrogate or should I do it?”

 

“You do it. Did you know that Bruce was on the other side of the universe this whole time?”

 

The spy's eyes widen, the most she will let her pure emotion show through. “What?”

 

“He hit one of those wormholes.” Thor confirms.

 

She thinks for a second, gulping as she logically thinks through her feelings as she was trained to do. “Where is he _now?”_

 

“Among the hostages. Probably dead as we speak.” Loki perks up.

 

“Brother, _please.”_

 

“Thanos, a man that gets excited at the sight of death and mayhem, has _your_ people as hostage, yet you sit here twiddling your thumbs!”

 

“Do _not_ tell me how am I supposed to feel! What do you know?!”

 

“I know a lot more than you, that is for sure!”

 

“You know nothing!”

 

“Do not!”

 

“Do too!”

 

Tony and Natasha watch the petty brother banter from a distance, their eyes confused on how such renowned gods can act like mere children.

 

“...Yeah..." The billionaire drawls out. "You go ahead and interrogate while I’ll calm the kids down. I’ll bring ‘em down when they changed their diapers.”

 

Natasha nods as she exits the room.


	6. Reunion

The Didaza’s hands are in chains that are connected to the table.

 

There’s nothing in the white room, just a chair on the other side of you and a reflective screen on the wall.

 

You sigh as you patiently wait for the next move.

 

The door opens revealing a pale woman with short red hair. Her eyes are as dangerous as yours as she sits down in front of you, trying to peer inside your soul.

 

“Who are you and why are you here?” She speaks, her voice as icy as her demeanor.

 

The Didaza shrugs. “I am nobody but a traveller looking to retrieve my things.”

 

“Your things? What are your things?”

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” You tease with a smile.

 

The woman sighs as irritation shows on her forehead. “You like to play games, huh?”

 

“Only when they are fun and I am winning.”

 

She raises an eyebrow as you stare her down with eerily wide eyes.

 

“I have ways of making you speak. I would rather not have to get to that point.”

 

The DIdazas looks the woman up and down. “I believe you.”

 

“Good. Now — “

 

“But it will be a waste of time!” You chirp happily as you wiggle your chains. “I will only speak to the Man of Iron.”

 

The sounds of your chains stop as your eyes grow dangerously small at the woman.

 

“Bring him to me before I grow restless.”

 

She’s quiet as she processes your request with a stone face. A breath escapes her lips before she gets up and leaves the room.

 

You curse to yourself when you are alone once more.

 

“I hope I wasn’t too pushy.”

 

Time passes.

 

Longer than you’d like.

 

You stare at your reflection that looks back at you in the time being.

 

—

 

“You must come.”

 

Loki looks at his brother before crossing his arms. “Why.”

 

“To be quite honest, I don’t trust you alone.”

 

The Prince smirks. “Wise choice.”

 

“Reindeer Games, we don’t really have the time to entertain your jokes. It’s either you follow or I’ll stick you in a cell where you belong.” Tony spats.

 

“Oh no,” Loki gasps dramatically. “Is the little interrogation not going to plan?”

 

“She sounds as if she’s Asgardian.” Natasha admits.

 

The King looks and the Prince with concern all over his face.

 

“Do you remember anyone else entering one of your portals?”

 

“No.” Loki replies flatly.

 

“Enough games, brother. You must come! If they know anything about Thanos then this is a step forward.”

 

“You _oaf,_ I am trying to _get away_ from that evil!” The Prince spats.

 

Thor sighs as he looks to his teammates and then to his brother before picking up the man and hauling him over his shoulder.

 

“W-What are you _doing?!_ Put me down right _now!”_

 

His protests are ignored as they travel down floors to where the trespasser is held.

 

Onlookers look at the Asgardians with wide eyes, stifling laughs, and focused smartphone lenses.

 

The Prince’s pride is shot for good.

 

“She wants Tony, but I can’t help but feel she’s still not going to be helpful.” Natasha says as they enter the room.

 

“An Asgardian that knows of him? How interesting. Show me her.” Thor thinks out loud as he puts his brother down next to him.

 

Natasha presses a button to show the trespasser in the other room.

 

—

 

Something changed.

 

You still look at your own reflection on the wall, but something about it is different.

 

More light is able to flow through it, but you cannot see what is on the other side.

 

“What did they do?” You whisper to yourself as you focus on the screen.

 

You’re able to see figure’s light, but not the figures themselves.

 

There are four of them, all stand still as they gaze at you.

 

One, to your surprise, steps forward and puts a hand on the glass.

 

Your body stands without you telling it to.

 

They flinch at your movement, except the one that touches the mirror.

 

Your prison means nothing as you walk without thinking to the figure and it’s familiar light. The chains haven’t broke due to the strong material, but the table that was bonded to the floor now drags behind you as you slowly walk to the glass.

 

The figure’s light grow brighter with each step.

 

The others are panicking, but one seems to calm them all down.

 

They all watch as you put your hand on top of the glass that separates you and the person on the other side.

 

Memories that you’ve locked away for your sanity comes back at a rate faster than light itself.

 

Then you know.

 

You take the table that drags behind you and swing it against the window.

 

The Didaza continues to bang the glass until cracks are formed, inevitably the whole thing comes down soon after

 

You look at the figure that stood on the other side of the cage, a small teasing smile on your lips as your chuckle fills the air once more.

 

“You look tired, Nyokufi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what we've all been waiting for..........
> 
> ....continues into the next chapter lol


	7. Treachery

The Didaza’s laugh fills the air at her own joke.

 

His body straightens, reacting the same way it did centuries ago on the beach.

 

You climb through the window, careful not to cut yourself on the mess you made.

 

The only thing the Prince can do is look at you with wide blinking eyes as you dust yourself off lazily.

 

“Are you not going to say anything?” You question as you step closer to him.

 

Loki blinks once more before relaxing as he steps closer to you, pulling you in for a kiss. It’s passionate as he holds you close, his unsaid emotions that built up over centuries begin pouring out onto you.

 

He pulls away, gazing upon you with intense longing before smirking.

 

“What took you so long, you idiotic Witch?”

 

You chuckle again before shrugging. “Didaza business, of course.”

 

Your Prince rolls his eyes playfully as he just holds you close to his chest. Of course, you don’t object to closing the distance between him once more.

 

Until someone coughs awkwardly.

 

“Ahem.” One of the Midgardians starts. “Yeah, hi there. I don’t mean to interrupt this touching moment — “

 

“But you’re going to anyways.” Loki perks up, his annoyance with the billionaire clear in his voice.

 

“Of course. But, yeah.” He sticks a hand out to you. “I’m Tony. Sorry for keeping you chained up. Protocols are stupid, but I still gotta follow ‘em.”

 

You look at the man before looking down at his hand.

 

A tilt of your head happens unconsciously as you look at your Prince for help.

 

“You are supposed to shake it.” Loki says with a smirk.

 

“Shake what?”

 

“The hand.”

 

“How and why do you, er, ‘shake the hand?’”

 

“It is a greeting here on Midgard now.”

 

You nod as you look over at the man and his unfamiliar greetings. He looks unnerved, agitated even as he gazes at you with dark confused eyes.

 

The Didaza takes the hand and shake it rigorously, causing the man quickly hop and down at your strength and speed.

 

The Prince howls with laughter as the dizzy Midgardian tries to balance himself on the table.

 

“Is that not how you do it?” You ask innocently.

 

“Close enough.” Tony mumbles as he straighten his shirt. “Behind me is the team that is dedicated to protecting the Earth: You know the King of Asgard already — “

 

You snort. “King?”

 

He nods awkwardly.

 

The Didaza looks at the Prince, the latter finding sudden interest in his nails.

 

“Who are the rest?”

 

“War Machine, Black Widow, and Vision — Uh, what are you doing?”

 

Your full attention is on the one called Vision. You circle around him with wide eyes, forgetting about how Midgardians are with distance for a moment.

 

“An Infinity Stone?”

 

The Earthlings look around with nervous eyes.

 

“You know of them?” Thor says, breaking the silence.

 

“Do you take me for a fool?” You say sharper than you intended. “Are the rest _near?”_

 

“How near is near?”

 

You give an unamused look at the King before turning to the Midgardians.

 

“Will anyone fill me in as to why there so much Infinity Stones in such a small section of the Universe? Do you know _who_ is looking for them? A monster who will stop at nothing to achieve them and those with the same power!"

 

The one named War Machine claps his hands in revelation. “Is it named Thanos?”

 

Both you and Loki shutter.

 

“How do you know of him?” You whisper.

 

Thor sighs. “He has Asgard captured, Lady Didaza.”

 

“ _What!_ How did he manage to do that?”

 

“Long story short, Asgard was destroyed and we en route to Midgard. He appeared — “

 

The King looks between you and his younger brother with low eyebrows.

 

“And commanded Loki to bring the Didaza to him.”

 

The Prince breaks out into a cold sweat.

 

You look at your Prince before snorting out a laugh. “Of course he would. He knows that he is the one that stopped Efa from capturing me centuries ago!”

 

“Wait. I’m confused.” Tony perks up as he looks to Loki. “Didn’t you say that Thanos was the one that made you take over Midgard? You _weren't_ a bad guy hellbent on becoming God centuries ago?”

 

The Prince sighs as he glares daggers at the billionaire.

 

Another laugh escapes your chest.

 

“Nyokufi? Aiding Thanos? Oh my goodness, I do not remember Midgardians being this funny!”

 

“Haha, no. Reindeer games blew up a big chunk of Manhattan years ago in the name of his ‘birthright’ or something like that.” He says flatly as he brings up pictures from the Battle of New York.

 

You drink in the images of the alien soldiers wreaking mayhem through the streets. From fighters on the ground, to the ones on the air ships, they all look up to their leader at the time.

 

Loki is in the few remaining pictures with the power of the blue Space Stone in his scepter.

 

You look at the Prince with a blank stare.

 

He gazes at everything but you.

 

“Look at me.”

 

He obliges but immediately regrets it.

 

The Prince is greeted with a face he has never seen on the Didaza. Your stance is straight as you stare at him head high, but your eyes oozes utter betrayal.

 

“Why did you become my enemy?”

 

“That was not my intention — “

 

“Your _intention?!”_

 

“He was not going to let me live if I did not do what he said!”

 

“Then you should’ve chosen _death,_ Asgardian!” You bellow, the magicks in the room beginning to bend to your will and distort your voice.

 

Loki is visibly taken back at your retort as his words become stuck in his chest.

 

“L-Lady Didaza, surely you don’t mean — “

 

“ _Gazkufi._ Cease talking. _”_ You grumble dangerously.

 

The King of Asgard shuts his mouth immediately.

 

You turn to the Midgardians with a scowl. “I am taking my light and fleeing this galaxy with my people.”

 

“Ms. Didaza — Is that correct? There is something you should know about — “ Vision begins.

 

“I suggest everyone do the same.” You continue, ignoring the A.I. as you conjure a teleportation portal.

 

You feel a tug on your hand.

 

“Witch, I understand that you are upset with me, but you mustn’t go — “

 

The Didaza looks at the Prince, eyes clouded with silent rage.

 

“You are dead to me, traitor.”

 

Loki’s mind goes blank and in turn his grip on you relaxes, causing you to walk through your light without so much a glance to your former lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O
> 
> felt bad for the last chapter so this one is out early!


	8. Questions

“So did you guys break up?”

 

“Stop _talking_ , Stark.”

 

The billionaire pours two glasses of whiskey and sets one in front of the Prince.

 

“Its okay to be sad. When my lady dumped me I was in shambles — “

 

“I am not sad.”

 

“She told ya to go _die._ Granted everyone on the team except your brother had wished for that, it must sting a lot coming from your woman.”

 

Loki looks up to the Midgardian with a glare as the latter downs to alcohol in one go.

 

He despises how right he is.

 

The Prince drinks his cup in one swig as well before raising an eyebrow to the empty glass.

 

“So watery.”

 

“Sorry, we don’t have century aged mead on this small world we call Earth.”

 

“How pathetic.”

 

The two revel in silence as the billionaire pours another cup for the grieving man before Thor bursts the door open and slams his hand on the table near Loki.

 

The billionaire coughs on his spit in shock while the Prince gives his brother an unamused look.

 

“What did I do now?”

 

“It is more like what you _didn’t_ do! Why did I have to learn from Vision that Lady Didaza is the _Cosmic Embodiment_ of light in this universe?!”

 

The Prince smirks. “Oh? You didn’t know?”

 

“ _Loki!”_

 

“Relax Thor. We couldn’t have other people knowing about, lest other people were to find out and put an even bigger bounty on her head.”

 

Tony regains his composure as he drinks water. “Cosmic what-now?”

 

“Cosmic Embodiments,” Vision starts as he enters the room. “Are beings who were blessed by those who created time and space to govern certain elements such as water, plants, metals, and more.”

 

“So is this Didaza Witch — “

 

“You do not have the privilege to call her a Witch.” Loki spats.

 

“Woah there Reindeer Games, I’m not tryna steal your not-girlfriend girlfriend, just trying wrap my noggin around this situation.”

 

He looks to Vision as he continues. “The Didaza is _the_ Cosmic Embodiment of light?”

 

“No.” Thor cuts in. “There are multiple cosmic embodiments of each element because the universe is so vast, but it can be argued that those who control light are at the top of the hierarchy.”

 

“Because nothing can exist without light.” Tony finishes.

 

The King nods.

 

“And they have been disappearing.” Loki says flatly.

 

The three other men raise an eyebrow at the Prince.

 

“You all are so dense.” Loki snarls with a roll of his eyes. “The Witch is stationed at this section of space and time, yet she was — only the stars knows where in the universe — why?”

 

“Didaza business, I recall her saying.” Vision replies.

 

“Precisely. She was spending this whole time harnessing light for quadrants of space who don’t have a designated bringer of light because?”

 

“Thanos has been capturing them all.” Thor solemnly answers.

 

“Killing was the answer, but close enough.”

 

“You seem very calm at the fact that there is a crazed madman aiming to kill your lover.”

 

The Prince takes another swig of the so called water whiskey. “You heard the woman, _former_ lover.”

 

“Well, it is your fault. Her anger is justifiable. If I found out my hubby was plotting with the bad guy to get me killed? Yeah, I would angrily teleport outta here too.” The billionaire jests as he pours another glass for the Prince.

 

“I agree.” The Prince whispers. “I was never a man who was good at these sort of things.”

 

“What, forming a healthy and trusting romantic relationship with a Goddess?” Tony chuckles.

 

“No.” Loki pauses to glare at the billionaire before sighing.

 

“Just being a good man.”

 

Thor pouts at the small confession from his sibling. “That is nonsense, brother. You are capable of doing good. It usually takes a monologue or two, but it is possible.”

 

“Yup!” Tony claps. “Which is why you’re in charge of bringing the Didaza back!”

 

“Haven’t you been listening this whole time? She despises me!”

 

“Which is why I’m giving you this opportunity to fix it!” Tony happily replies as he slides on a desk chair near a computer. “No need to thank me.”

 

The Prince is hesitant to stop the Midgardian for his emotions are confusion as the situation he is in.

 

“I’ll just follow her light signal — “

 

“No need.” Loki interrupts while standing.

 

“I know where she is.”

 

—

 

The Prince gazes out the helicarrier in acute silence, ignoring what goes on around him.

 

Thor watches his brother with crossed arms from across the plane.

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

 

The King is jumbled out of his deep thoughts. “Whatever do you mean?”

 

“We are trusting _Loki_ on a _mission.”_ Natasha stresses.

 

“Aye, I see your concerns.” He confesses. “But this is not an ordinary mission, it is one for his Witch.”

 

“He was head over heels, huh?”

 

Thor shakes his head. “He still is.”

 

Black Widow is content with the answer as she nods.

 

“Alright kiddies!” Tony calls as he controls the airship. “We are a minute away from our destination!”

 

“Brother. Do you know what to do?”

 

“Don’t patronize me, Thor. I am not an idiot.”

 

“May I remind you what will happen if you don’t comply — “

 

“Yes yes, imprisonment for a millennia, I know already.” The Prince spats with a roll of his eyes.

 

The stairs of the helicarrier slow begins to descend onto the sand, the smell of the crisp ocean water whips Loki with a nostalgia he had long forgotten.

 

It leaves him standing still.

 

A hand pats the Prince’s shoulder in support.

 

Loki looks to his brother’s hand and then at him, the latter showing a small smile in reassurance.

 

He takes a deep breath and step onto the sand.

 

“Remember, we’re watching you!” Tony yells as he throws a backpack of essential items to the Prince.

 

Loki rolls his eyes before drinking in the forest. Despite centuries passing and Midgardians having a different relationship with the world around them, the greens are still untamed as ever.

 

It is as life here stopped centuries ago.

 

The Prince takes another deep breath before being swallowed into the unforgiving forest.

 

Of course the path to his destination is long gone, but his legs uses muscle memory to keep moving forward.

 

The sun begins to set, but the remaining life that recognizes the Asgardian shuffles in a welcoming energy.

 

He is close, but something is off.

 

“Where is the hut?” He questions out loud.

 

Where the Didaza’s home is supposed to be lies a mud pile that is just beginning to grow grass again.

 

The Prince holds his chin in contemplation before smirking as he eyes lay on footsteps disappearing into the opposite side of where he came.

 

“Ah, so you went _there?”_

 

He follows.

 

—

 

The _Buuytu_ is the same as ever, only moss and vegetation grow on the entrance that is already opened with the Didaza’s magicks.

 

Loki takes it as a sign of invitation.

 

He walks slowly down the path to the sacred observatory, his mind working on how he think you’ll react to his presence once more.

 

Are you even there?

 

The Prince shakes his head to empty out the anxious thoughts and walks faster.

 

Sooner than he thought, the ladder greets him.

 

He climbs slowly and peaks his head into the observatory.

 

Because the sun has already set, the cave opening is filled with a blue and purple shadows that reflect the night sky. The far stars add a nostalgic light to the sacred place.

 

The Didaza sits in front of the pedestal, head tilted high to the heavens.

 

Loki walks slowly next to you and sits.

 

“Nyokufi.” You utter so low that the Prince would’ve missed it if he wasn’t still.

 

Your eyes are clouded as you slowly bring your attention to the man next to you.

 

The Prince must look away, for he cannot fathom his Witch in such anguish.

 

“W-What,” You begin to croak softly.

 

He looks up when you speak again.

 

“What happened to my people?”


	9. Answers

“Where did they go?” You ask again, more to the universe than the Prince.

 

He’s silent as he watches your hands that tremble.

 

“The last time I checked, you were here! Asha was with child and — “

 

The Didaza can’t finish the sentence.

 

Loki searches for the right words to say as he opens and closes his mouth.

 

“You must remember that Midgardians age quickly.”

 

“I _know_ that!” You spat. “Age has nothing to do with why there are no Opeyeni children running around! Where is the village? Where is the _life?!”_

 

The Didaza stands and conjures a light orb and places it on it’s original pedestal.

 

“Hopefully, Asha left some answers to help.”

 

Loki watches you with sad eyes, unable to speak.

 

“Or perhaps she betrayed me like you.” You add without looking at the traitor.

 

The Prince’s chest stings, but remains silent.

 

The light orb contorts itself to a bright rectangular screen that shows a beautiful adult Asha holding her rotund stomach.

 

“Aha! Got it!” She yelps happily from the screen.

 

“My light can be activated to capture images and show later.” You explain before he opens his mouth. “Little Asha figured it out.” You praise with affectionate eyes.

 

“Didaza! Can you hear me? Is this a communication device? Nyokufi and Gazkufi went back home the other day, it is time for you to come back!”

 

The woman on the screen pouts, the youthfulness that you are used to shows on her grown face.

 

“Or at least visit!” She rubs her tummy as a smile hints at her lips. “I’m sure Little Ogechi would love to meet you.”

 

“A little girl!” You whisper happily.

 

Loki watches the screen with a small smile from behind his hand.

 

“ _Myuro!”_ A deep voice from the screen calls.

 

Asha sucks her teeth. “What is it?”

 

An adult Ekeni appears from the opening of the observatory with a small frown. He shows his battle scars on his nicely sculpted body with pride but his handsome face contorts into a frown.

 

“You’ve been here all day! Come eat dinner before my son Oyubo comes out sickly!”

 

“How many times I must tell you that  _she_ is a _girl_ named Ogechi?!”

 

“Fine, whatever.” Ekeni sighs as he takes Asha’s hand and kisses it. “Argue with me about it over porridge.”

 

The pregnant woman smiles at her husband before looking at the screen and waving.

 

“Until next time, Didaza.”

 

Ekeni’s eyes grow wide at the screen. “ _Didaza — “_ Is all that comes out before the screen goes blank.

 

“Is that it — “

 

“There’s more. Be patient.” You snarl.

 

The screen comes back on once more, this time Ekeni and Asha greets your view.

 

“I am sorry, Great Didaza. He insisted on coming this time.”

 

“Why are you sorry?!” Ekeni scoffs, his fiery personality showing through from childhood. “I am a treat!”

 

“More like a pain.” Asha says with a roll of her eyes. “Anyways, I’ve been conducting research about — “

 

“Didaza! Can you hear me? Are you with Nyokufi yet?”

 

You can’t help but scowl.

 

“If you are going to be an annoying cow then I should’ve left you home!”

 

“And leave my pregnant wife vulnerable to the merciless forest? In your dreams!”

 

“Fine, whatever. Just stand over there and be quiet!” Asha commands.

 

Ekeni obliges, not before sticking his tongue at her behind her back.

 

The Prince and Didaza both chuckle.

 

“I’ve been doing some research through your light. Didaza, I am able to see the other side of the Universe! It is so grand and wonderful. I've learned so much new things!”

 

The woman calms herself down before gazing with thankful eyes.

 

“It is amazing how you continue to bless us even after you are gone.”

 

Asha shuffle through her notes as you feel your chest collapsed into itself.

 

Here, the new protector of the Opeyeni feels no resentment for your absence, yet guilt still takes over your body.

 

“There is something not right.” She continues as she looks on with a hard stare. “The equilibrium of energies throughout the cosmos seem to be in chaos! You probably know that, but now it is effecting us in a way that is quite obvious to humans. Nights are longer, plants are dying faster, the weather is unpredictable as well!”

 

Her gaze meets the ground, insecurity all over her face.

 

“I am not sure if I can do anything about it since I am only me.” She whispers sadly.

 

“Nonsense!” Ekeni shouts from off the screen. “How much times do I have to tell you that you are the smartest and most accomplished woman I have ever met? Do I have to engrave it on to my forehead in order for it to process through your thick head?!”

 

Asha hides her blushing and stammering behind her hand as her lover stomps over and hugs her tight. “The old Didaza knew that, and so does everyone else! Do not make us all liars!”

 

The woman looks to her husband with loving eyes and then onto the screen.

 

“I’ll continue to take notes for the next person in charge, since soon I’ll have more pressing matters to deal with.” She concludes as she rubs her stomach.

 

“I’ll keep you posted.”

 

And with that the screen goes blank.

 

“The next one is the last.” You whisper shakily.

 

Loki speaks for the first time in a while. “Witch, there is something that you must know before you continue.”

 

“I said I don’t want to hear it.” The Didaza spats.

 

You start the last entry, gulping before it starts.

 

“The only person I have left is Asha.”

 

The screen shows a nervous Asha, cradled in her arms is a jar of clear liquid. A newborn who is tied to her back by a soft and colorful scarf looks to the screen with wide eyes.

 

“I am sorry I didn’t bring little Ogechi earlier, but we are in grave danger! Strange beings from outer space are bribing us with weapons in exchange for information about you! When we declined, they started — ”

 

The observatory on the screen rumbles as an explosion can be heard from the outside. The blast scares the baby into crying, causing the mother to hold her baby close to her chest.

 

“Neighboring villages are trying to fight back, but it is not going well.” She whispers as she starts to cry along with her infant.

 

The Opeyeni mother and baby share a moment with each other as the blasts from outside grow in intensity.

 

“ _Myuro!”_ Ekeni calls out as he pokes his head through the opening. He is covered in a dark blue liquid and his eyes look dazed and lost as he bars the entrance with heavy logs from the corner of the observatory.

 

“M-My love?! What are you doing here?”

 

“We tried our best to hold them back, but they are starting to close in.” He states deadpan as he brings his wife and daughter close to his chest, tears silently trailing down his cheek.

 

Asha nods as she accepts her husband’s touch and statement.

 

“Are you speaking to the Didaza?”

 

“Yes. I wanted her to see Ogechi.”

 

“I see. I am glad she is able to see our beautiful girl.” Ekeni replies quietly as he bends down to kiss his daughter on the forehead.

 

Explosions from the outside seem to be closer than ever before, meaning that the violent strangers found the cave opening leading to the _Buuytu._

 

“I am going to end this call then make this orb transparent. It’s not permanent, but these strangers can’t find your light, Great Didaza.”

 

Asha’s tears begin to roll down harder than before as she holds the jar of liquid up. “It took a few tries, but I finally got it down!” She smiles through her cries.

 

Banging can be heard from the other side of the entrance, yet Asha and Ekeni look you dead in the eyes unwavering in their decision to keep your light out of the wrong hands.

 

“My notes are in your hut. You must look hard for them.”

 

The couple hold their daughter tight the drumming on the door gets louder.

 

“We, the Opeyeni, love you Great Didaza.” Asha beams with a bright smile.

 

A laser disintegrates the door opening, showing the ugly alien creatures with weapons not from this universe for a split second before the screen turns blank.

 

You stare at the screen of your light with an unwavering eye before morphing your light into an orb again and bringing it close to your chest in a hug.

 

“I love you all as well.” You cannot stop the tears that fall.

 

Loki doesn’t try to stop his either as he holds his chin, unmoving.

 

True and genuine grief fills the _Buuytu_ over the proud and unwavering Opeyeni people for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was hard to write.


	10. Sunrise

Time has passed. You don’t know how much, but its been a while.

 

The Prince hasn’t bothered you. In fact, he mirrors your despair.

 

You look at him with soft eyes, the first time in a considerable amount of time.

 

“I am going to the beach.” You say as you slowly raise.

 

The Prince nods, not budging from his spot on the floor. “I’ll be here if — “

 

“That was an invitation.” You meet his gaze, the tension that his presence has given you not as strong anymore. “That’s if you want to come. I won’t force you.”

 

“Are you sure you want my presence?”

 

“Please don’t make me rethink my offer. I am in no mood for self-doubt.” Your voice is still sharp, but a ghost of a smile graces your lips.

 

The Prince notices it, a small smile grows on his face as well. He stands from his spot and dusts himself off.

 

“Lead the way, Witch.”

 

—

 

The Didaza walks ahead of the Prince, head held high watching the early morning dark blues grace the sky. The forest begins to wake at the dawn of a new day.

 

You take a deep breath of the forage that surrounds your body.

 

Your legs walk, not needing any direction. The muscle memory to the sea is ingrained not only your body, but your soul.

 

With a quick look back, you see the Prince walking quite slow at a distance.

 

“Do I smell?” You ask.

 

“Excuse me?

 

“You are far away. The only reason I can think of is that I smell bad.”

 

Loki lowers his eyebrows in hesitant shock. “I did not think you wanted me near you.”

 

You face forward to hide your scowl.“You may walk closer if you choose to.”

 

The Prince thinks about his decision before deciding to close the distance a bit, but not enough.

 

You sigh and let it go.

 

Silence returns as you continue your way to the one thing that has remained the same since your departure.

 

The ocean rumbles slightly, but the sky is completely dark, causing the Prince to tilt his head in confusion.

 

The Didaza continues to the body of water and sit close to where the water and sand touch. You pat the sand next to you when Loki remains standing.

 

A small smile graces your lips when he obliges.

 

A somber quietness returns as you study the dark horizon. The Prince is still fidgets through his uncomfortableness.

 

“What is the matter?” You question, not taking your eyes of the dark skies.

 

“If I am not mistaken, sunsets and sunrises are supposed to be grand on Midgard.” He gestures to horizon with disappointment. “This is not what I remember.”

 

The Didaza turns to the Prince with small eyes, causing the latter to jump back a bit.

 

You notice and can’t help but chuckle.

 

Loki crosses his arms as he raises his eyebrow at your laughs that grounds him.

 

“On Midgard, the Sun sets in the west but _rises_ in the east.” You point lazily over your shoulder. “What you are looking for is behind us.”

 

The Prince turns and is greeted with the oranges, yellows, and pinks that he has grown fond of. The colors are over the forest this time, adding a new wave of life to the already lively forest.

 

He can hear the activity in the forest reawaken for the new day.

 

“I must say, I prefer dawn over dusk.” He confesses after his awe filled reaction.

 

Loki looks at you when you say nothing, gaze still upon the dark beach. “Why are you not looking at the better part of the sky?”

 

A chuckle escapes your lips.

 

“There is no ‘better’ part. Insinuating that indicates that there is a ‘right’ and ‘wrong’ part of something that is just meant to exist.”

 

You crawl next to him, facing north and point upward. When facing this way, the gradient that is the sky is in full view. It blends seamlessly from the full color above the forest to the dark abyss that sits on top of the sea.

 

“Yes we have the extremes as opposites, but every point in between connects them together making the sky not just ‘dark’ and ‘light, but a series of complex relations. Do you understand?”

 

The Prince nods.

 

“I’ve learned that through balancing light and dark.” You say as you conjure a small bright orb in one hand and an orb of darkness in the other.

 

“These are opposites, we know this for sure. But these are not the only two choices we have because — “

 

You spread you arms wide, creating a series of light orbs that gradually grow dimmer until it reaches the dark orb.

 

“It is more complicated than just two, and not one is ‘better’ than the other.”

 

Loki watches your power with awe filled eyes.

 

You bite your lip as you drop you arms, the orbs disappearing from mortal eyes.

 

“The same can be said for our situation.” You start. “I said that you should have chosen death rather than aide Thanos. The Opeyeni did just that, but it does not make me feel any better.”

 

The Didaza touches the top of the Prince’s hand. “I know for a fact that if you chose death, then I would be devastated. It is still a treat to see you react to the sky and the beach after all these years.”

 

Loki places his hand on top of yours.

 

“But.“ You continue, pulling your hand away. “You still chose betrayal.”

 

The Prince hangs his head in shame when he no longer feels you warmth.

 

“It is complicated. You had two choices, but there was no ‘right’ decision. Perhaps there was a third option that we did not know about, but I doubt it was free from pain.”

 

The Didaza pauses before continuing. “Reality is never a ‘right’ or ‘wrong’ choice, despite the stories about heroes we learn as children. I was blinded by emotion and I took it out on you, Nyokufi.”

 

You look him in his eyes for the first time in a long while.

 

“But you must understand that I am still wary. Are you my ally, or my downfall?”

 

“Ally.” The Prince says with no hesitation. The vulnerability in your eyes brings him back to the days when he heard you at your worst and vowed to never be the cause of that.

 

“My stomach is telling me to discard you right here.”

 

The Prince curtly nods as he turns to face the dark ocean.

 

“I’ll prove you wrong. It is what I do best, anyways.”

 

You can’t help the giggle that escapes your chest.

 

“As expected of Nyokufi.”

 

The Prince and Didaza stay like that until the brilliant colors of the east flow into the west, the blues of a new day and era encompassing you both.

 

You stand and dust the sand off your cloths when the sunrise finishes. You offer a hand to the man next to you which he gratefully takes.

 

“I need Asha’s notes. My hut isn’t where it is, but it looks like it’s been taken recently.”

 

Loki turns and walks to the forest. “I know where it is.”

 

The Didaza raises an eyebrow before jogging to the man. “Shouldn’t we tell the Midgardians?”

 

“For what? We are _Gods._ We need not answer to no-one.”

 

“It was that type of thinking that got you in trouble in the first place.”

 

He looks back at you with the smirk that is crawling with mischief.

 

“And it is what leads us to answers the fastest!”

 

He turns and happily whistles as he ventures into the forest.

 

You pinch your nose bridge as you follow.


	11. Museum Visit

“We should warn your Midgardian friends about what we are doing.”

 

“First of all, they are not my friends. Second, they give me a headache with the strength of a thousand supernovas that decimate all the universes within a hundred billion light-year radius!”

 

At the end of the Prince’s monologue, his breathing sounds labored. He fixes his light armor and faces forward.

 

“So no, we will not be telling them.”

 

You chuckle at the man’s dramatics as you gaze at the life around you. This ‘city’ Loki speaks of is bustling with people just like the one with the tall pole of light.

 

But this one is different. There is more trees and forest and the people has found a way to incorporate that into new technological advancements.

 

The villages you passed graced you with food for travel, a greeting you did not expect.

 

It warmed your heart.

 

But now there are a great quantity of people yet again, all trying to sell you something as you pass them by.

 

“This reminds me of the marketplace on Asgard — “

 

You cover your mouth as Loki chuckle.

 

“No need to censor yourself. The servant girl told me your _treasonous_ trip to the marketplace when the court had to document her story of how Efa came in contact with the kingdom.”

 

“Oh Thyra.” You say with a smile. “I’ve always knew she wasn’t one for action and adventure.”

 

“Aye, the girl’s heart is lighter than an elderly woman. Asha was warned not to pull any pranks on the girl, lest she faints right then and there.”

 

“Let me guess, pranks she learned from you?”

 

The Prince looks up at the sky with a mischievous smile gracing his face.

 

“Maybe.”

 

“As I thought.” You laugh.

 

Loki stops in front a clear window with woman on the other side. You watch with a raised eyebrow as the person speaks through the pipe.

 

“Welcome to the National Museum of Liberia! How many tickets are you purchasing — “

 

“Magnificent!” You squeal as you touch the window. “You can speak to us clearly through the glass!”

 

The woman tilts her head in confusion as she nods. “Y-Yes.”

 

“Do not mind her, she was in a coma for the past 30 decades — I mean years.” Loki chuckles smoothly as he guides you over out the woman’s vision of sight. “Two tickets please.”

 

“Wait you must tell me how you commit such sorcery!” You yell back as the Prince drags you inside the building.

 

You are about to pull away, but the rooms inside catches you by surprise.

 

Rows and rows of artifacts from different time periods behind a protective glass. Some are from way before your time on Midgard while others are way after.

 

The ones you recognize leaves you speechless.

 

“That comb is from the Mfyupo, a village up north who were known for their intricate braids and curls.” You cross your arm and pout. “They were quite stingy about the pomade they used, I was never able to get my hands on a jar!”

 

You continue down the aisle gasping through mini history lessons and Loki listens with open ears.

 

“The Chela! Ah, the Chela people were an interesting bunch. They lived on little manmade islands out west _on the ocean —_ it was magnificent, Nyokufi! They loved the Opeyeni yams and in trade they gave us useful items if we decided to go out at sea.”

 

You turn around as you continue your rambles, and is greeted by a small group of Midgardians listening intently as they wait for you to continue.

 

“G-Greetings?” The Didaza says hesitantly, reaching a hand out to shake.

 

Loki chuckles as he gently lower you hands. “You are so knowledgeable about the items here that the mortals think you are their tour guide.”

 

“Tour guide?” You parrot. “What is that?”

 

“A person who works at the museum and teaches visitor about the artifacts on show!” A person in the crowd replies.

 

You hide an embarrassed smile behind your hand. “My apologies for the confusion, but I am not a tour guide for this establishment. I just — “

 

You pause, looking up at the ceiling for the correct words.

 

“Know my history.”

 

“That’s alright.” An elderly man in the front quietly soothes. “You seem to know more than the people who work here! Plus, you add a liveliness to this place. Please, continue.”

 

The remaining Midgardians nod in agreement.

 

“Is that so?” You say, smiling at the Prince next to you.

 

“Well, this net is from the Fuyoui people! They believed the beautiful tailed birds around the area were Gods blessing the lands, so they crafted these nets to catch the birds and use their feathers for clothing.” You continue, smiling when the humans all gasp in amazement.

 

Loki takes the backseat as all of the attention is on the Didaza. He dares not interrupt as you outwardly reminisce of the people near the Opeyeni.

 

A people he could’ve met himself if events were a little different.

 

The Prince is absentmindedly behind your heel until you suddenly stop.

 

“This is a basket from the Opeyeni.”

 

Loki puts a hand on your shoulder. “You don’t have to — “

 

The Didaza raises a hand sharply and the Prince immediately ceases talking.

 

“The Opeyeni were a community of farming and fishing. When the weather caused the people to stay at home for more than 2 days at a time, the women would come together and make these baskets.”

 

Your eyes catch the next artifact, a small smile on your face.

 

“This is the home of the Didaza, the village’s little witch.” You wink at Loki as he playfully rolls his eyes. “She lived out in the forest with her big pot. Legend said she kept a goat in her house for good luck!”

 

The chuckles that escapes you from looking at the Princes annoyed face bubbles into the group of Midgardians. You look at your home behind the glass with warm eyes.

 

It looks like how you left it.

 

“Miss, it says here that this was the home of the Queen!” A young girl says, pointing at the plaque next to your home.

 

“The _Queen!?”_ You parrot incredulously. “No no no, that is absolutely wrong. Lets take a look shall we.”

 

The Midgardians huddle around you as you read the plaque out loud.

 

“This is the home of the Opeyeni’s Queen, the Didaza: the white-haired deity of war and protection.”

 

“White-haired?” One human mutters before they all look up at you with raised eyebrows.

 

You pay them no mind as you continue to read the plaque.

 

“The cauldron inside the shelter served as a representation of the beloved Deity. Warriors would place gifts inside before going out to hunt and or war.”

 

The Didaza can’t help but pout.

 

“The pot as a representation? What nonsense is this?”

 

A woman in an attire that looks like she belongs to the museum walks up to you as she straightens her glasses.

 

“Hello. I was told you were giving tours? I’m sorry, but only official employees can do that.”

 

“I am doing nothing.” You reply quickly. “I was talking to my friend here about the items and other people were just listening! Plus, you have wrong information about one of the items here!”

 

The woman tilts her head with an unamused face. “Miss, I can assure the items here have been thoroughly researched for centuries.”

 

You look to the Prince with a face of disbelief. “Did this woman try to tell me about myself?”

 

“To be quite honest, I am not sure why we are still here. We found your home, let us find Asha’s notes and leave.” Loki says as he crosses his arms, his irritation with the situation showing throughout his whole body.

 

“Ah, you are correct!”

 

“I am sorry, but I do not understand — “

 

Before the woman finishes her sentence, you smash the glass container than had your home of display. The group of Midgardians jump in disbelief at your actions, while the woman screams in shock before calling over security.

 

The big burly men try to handcuff you, but with a skillful backflip you throw them against the wall. Some come for Loki as well, but his illusions confuses then before coming from behind and knocking them out.

 

“Okay, I grow tired of this.” You complain as you conjure a shield around Loki and yourself, preventing anymore security from reaching you.

 

“You couldn’t do that from the start?” The Prince snarls.

 

“I could have, but I enjoy hurting Midgardians for fun!” You retort sarcastically right back.

 

He sighs as he notices the small devices the humans are recording with. They look with a mixture of shock and fear at the mess that was just caused.

 

“Is this how they looked at you when you tried to take control of this world?” You whisper.

 

He shakes his head. “They were all absolutely afraid of me. Here, it is more curiosity.”

 

“It seems like I have a tendency to do that.” You say with a dry laugh.

 

The Prince nods as he turns to face your home. “Shall we?”

 

You nod back as you step into your hut, expecting a wave of emotion to hit you like it should.

 

It never comes.

 

“Alright.” Loki says. “I’ll check this half while you check the other — “

 

“This isn’t my home.”

 

The Prince looks at you with an incredulous face.

 

“Whatever do you mean by _that?_ It looks exactly like how we left it!”

 

“I agree, but something is off. Every time I walked into my home, there is a weight lifted off my shoulders.” You pout at the man next to you. “That did not happen just now.”

 

Loki sighs. “Well, where can it be?”

 

The Didaza dissipates the shield with a shrug. “We can start — “

 

Before you can finish, the Prince is push against the nearest wall by the a blur of red. The action causes the whole building to shake and dust to fall from the ceiling.

 

“Like I said, I am getting _really_ tired of this.”

 

The Prince struggle against the King’s grip.

 

“Hello to you too, brother.” He says dryly.

 

Iron Man flies, showing his face with a shake of his head. “Anyone with a brain could’ve guessed how he _wasn’t_ going to follow any directions whatsoever, so I took the liberty of installing a tracking device onto the bag I gave him. Yes, so genius of me, no need for applause.”

 

He throws the King a pair of handcuffs. “We’re taking you in.”

 

The billionaire then looks at you, danglingly another pair in front of your face.

 

“The both of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE GONNA......IGNORE THE EVENTS IN INFINITY WAR OKAY???


	12. Prison...Again

“Why must we always end up in a prison?” You groan as you lay on the floor, the fluorescent lights casting an unsettling and unnatural glow in the room.

 

The Prince lays next to you, as if he lays on the beach soaking the sun up. “We’re not boring.”

 

“You’re awfully calm about this.”

 

Loki just smirks as he shrugs. “Good things come to those that wait.”

 

The Didaza hums in thought. “I suppose.”

 

Not long after, the door that to the room that you’re caged in opens.

 

“Hiya.” Tony waves after coming in behind Thor, the latter holding a glare to his brother. “Hows the prison life?”

 

“Not great, thanks for asking.” You mumble as you send a spark of light in his direction only for it to hit the glass that separates you from the outside.

 

“No problem. If you couldn’t tell, you guys are on punishment.”

 

“We’re not children.” The Prince snarls.

 

“Throw a tantrum in the middle of the museum and you’re _not_ children? Could’ve fooled me — “

 

“Your task was to retrieve the Didaza, yet you’ve cause mayhem among the mortals! I thought you would finally comply because this is your witch but I was sorely mistaken!” The King bellows.

 

The Prince stands as he glares at his brother. “Your ignorance will be your downfall. I am _helping_ the Didaza and this filthy planet!”

 

“You tell lies, trickster!”

 

“Shouldn’t you be helping _your_ people before they’re extinct?”

 

The King bangs his fist on the prison glass in frustration, rumbling the whole room.

 

“They’re _your_ people too!”

 

Loki crosses his arms as he avoids his sibling’s hard gaze.

 

The Didaza raises an eyebrow quietly.

 

Tony sighs. “The United Nations is still on my ass about the Sokovia Accords. Even though nobody was killed at the museum, people are still angry over the damage. It’s best to keep you two here until we figure out what to do next.”

 

“That is a foolish move.” You say sharply. “Every single second we waste in this box can been used for to prepare against Thanos.”

 

“You should’ve thought about that before your little boyfriend didn’t follow directions.”

 

The Didaza pauses with a tilt of the head.

 

“What is this ‘boyfriend’ you speak of?”

 

The billionaire sighs before turning on the television. “Nothing. Watch some T.V. while we plan the next steps, okay?”

 

Both the Prince and Didaza nod hesitantly.

 

Tony leaves the room with Thor, the latter casting one more look of disappointment at the prison. When the door shuts, you turn to Loki.

 

“It seems that I have a lot of catching up to do.”

 

“Indeed. The term boyfriend is very dated according to Midgardian standards — “

 

“You _know_ that is not what I meant.”

 

The Prince sighs.

 

“A lot has transpired since you left.”

 

“Obviously.”

 

“Where do you want me to start?”

 

You roll your eyes. “You are stalling.”

 

The Prince smirks. “It was a serious question.”

 

“Fine. The beginning.”

 

“Before the cosmos there was an abyss of nothingness we called _Ginnungagap.”_

 

“ _Loki, enough — ”_ You begin to whisper dangerously before stopping with a frown. “What is it that you call it?”

 

“ _Ginnungagap.”_

 

“Gi-noon-gah-gap.”

 

The attempt causes the Prince to huff a laugh. “My my, has the tables turned.”

 

“I do not see a table turning and what that has to do with anything.”

 

That sends Loki over the rail into a laughing fit.

 

“Do not laugh at me.” You whisper as you pout and cross your arms.

 

The Prince ceases his laughing after a moment and just looks at you with small soft eyes. You gaze back, the embarrassment from your cultural misstep slowly melting away as the television provides a white noise for the non-verbal connection.

 

“ _The attack in Liberia was an attempted robbery of an artifact that was rumored to purchased by the country of Wakanda a month ago.”_

 

Then the machine’s words processes.

 

“ _Wakanda?!”_ You parrot in shock.

 

“You say it like you’ve been there before.”

 

“I’ve heard tales from a young traveler. The Wakandans have a strong spiritual presence and technological advances that are out of this world!”

 

Loki looks at the television that shows pictures of a poverty stricken Wakanda and then back at you with an unamused gaze.

 

“Midgardians have a low standard of what ‘technologically advance’ is.”

 

“That is not Wakanda.”

 

The Prince sighs. “Witch, I get that you are still in shock about all the changes Midgard has endure — “

 

“Do not lecture me like you are my mother. I know that is not Wakanda, I am sure of it. They have my home alongside Asha notes so we must go.”

 

“You heard my brother, we must stay here.”

 

The Didaza scoffs. “Since when do _you_ ever listen to your brother?”

 

The Prince looks up at the ceiling as his minds works before sighing in defeat.

 

“Are you _absolutely_ sure this won’t be a waste of time?”

 

You hold your hand over your lips. “I bet my tongue.”

 

Loki nods. “Alright. So what plan shall we conspire this time?”

 

—

 

Thor and Tony watch the live feed of the prison which the Didaza and Prince is located in.

 

“They’ve been giving each other bedroom eyes for a while now. I gotta say, whatever your brother said must’ve been gold.” The billionaire says with an impressed smile.

 

The King watches the screen with a wary eye. “They are too quiet. I do not trust it.”

 

“How much mayhem did these two cause on Asgard? Just curious so I know which guns to upgrade on my suit.”

 

“You will _not_ shoot the Didaza.”

 

“Loki’s fair game though?”

 

“ _Stark.”_ Thor grumbles dangerously as he leaves the monitor room.

 

“It was just a question!” Tony follows as he readies a portable Iron Man suit from his watch.

 

The two Avengers make their way down to the prison cell. Thor slowly opens the door and sighs in relief when he finds the Didaza and Prince still caged in the room.

 

“I am very glad to see that I’ve been proven wrong!” He says as he joyfully steps in.

 

“Maybe we’ll shave a few hours off detention if you keep this good behavior up.” Tony adds on.

 

They wait for a few moments for a reply, eyebrows becoming low when there is none. The duo moves closer in suspicion before the illusion of the Prince and Didaza disappears.

 

“Sorry to disappoint you once again brother.” Loki teases as he appears behind the shut door and magicks it locked. “But this is beyond you.”

 

“Enough pestering.” You cut in as Thor bangs on the other side of the door. “Do you know where these flying machines are?”

 

The Prince pouts as he starts walking. “You’re no fun at all. Why do we need the jets if you’re able to teleport?”

 

“I tracked where this place was on the little spider-boy costume that was using my light. We don’t need another capture.”

 

Loki nods as he makes his way down the stairs to where the mobile jets are located. He sighs in relief as he continues.

 

“Well that was easier than I thought — “

 

You see a yellow beam head straight towards you both before conjuring pushing the Prince out of the way and conjuring a shield in the nick of time. The energy blast is so powerful that the recoil makes you step back.

 

“Honorable Didaza, I am giving you one more chance to retreat back into your cell.”

 

You sigh. “I am afraid that is not possible.”

 

War Machine then steps forward next to his teammate. “Then we’re going take you in for a final time.”

 

“Please, Midgardians. Do not make me hurt you.”

 

The remaining Avengers begin to sprint towards you and the Prince.

 

You groan as you conjure a spear of light while Loki ready his magicks and daggers.

 

“Time repeats. Lets see if the lesson sticks.” You grumble as you pounce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still need a new goddamn computer but i managed to churn this out lol!


End file.
